


Нить с двумя концами

by Il_matto



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M, Natsume tries to be a good shishou, Red String of Fate, it's sweet and wholesome and gee Sora how did you get two boyfriends, sorry for being russian I promise to translate this piece soon teheeee, you can find here a vague ntmg agenda because it's me
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22157536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Il_matto/pseuds/Il_matto
Summary: Соре нравится, когда они втроем держатся за руки. Тогда, верится ему, они будут способны сотворить для себя и других самое невероятное волшебство.
Relationships: Aoi Hinata/Harukawa Sora/Aoi Yuuta
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Нить с двумя концами

**Author's Note:**

> Реквест для @rkdv3, хиюсо чудесные мальчики, у мира целых три солнца <3

С одной стороны, в дожде мало приятного. Дождь, это мокрые ноги, укоризненные качания головой мамы за испачкавшуюся одежду. И недовольство, много вязких пятен ворчания и огорчения, потому что очень много людей вокруг Соры не жалуют сезон дождей. Хотя иногда – шух! – промелькнет яркое пятнышко восторга или хотя бы странного покойного умиротворения. Но даже Соре, который так легко находит потерявшиеся вещи, трудно отыскать вновь такого человека. Поэтому его тоже немножечко расстраивают дожди. Но, с другой стороны, после дождя и солнышко как будто бы светит ярче, и все вокруг переполнено яркими и звонкими лучами. И от каждой наполненной светом капли, что падает с чьего-то зонтика в лужу, взметается в небо звук – легкий, невесомый как перышко, почти незаметный даже для зоркого на такие вещи Соры…

\- То есть, после дождя все для тебя как будто заполнено мыльными пузырями, - Хина-чан смеется вспышками солнечных зайчиков на очередную попытку Соры объяснить как он это видит. Соре иногда хочется поделиться и показать то, что он видит. Но пока ни его слов, ни скромного набора карандашей, которыми семпай делает наброски для костюмов, не хватает для воплощения этой задумки в реальность.

Поэтому Сора… Сора честно задумывается.

\- Пузыри это все-таки пузыри, а то, как это видит Сора немного другое…

\- Ой, тебе не стоит так стараться, Харукава-кун, - усмехается мягко с другой стороны Юу-чан – и его голос сияет тускло, но верно, как мерцающие в траве светлячки. – Братцу в одно ухо влетит, из другого вылетит, и он спросит тебя еще два десятка раз.

\- Ах вот ты как думаешь обо мне! – Хина-чан замахивается в шутливой обиде, но его кулак не успевает просвистеть в воздухе, как они все взрываются яркими фейерверками хохота. Сора заливается громче всех. И видит как их смех взлетает к сияющему голубым цветом небу, словно пытаясь разогнать последние следы облаков.

Соре нравится сидеть с близнецами здесь, на школьной крыше. Впрочем, не меньше ему нравится покачиваться на стуле в кафетерии, пока Хина-чан и Юу-чан рассказывают о преимуществах сладкого (нет, острого!) вкусов. А уж как Соре нравится выступать с ними на одной сценеи слушать-видеть как их два похожих но разных голоса сливаются в один звучный ручей!

Вот как сейчас звучит их обеспокоенный вопль, стоило Соре на скамейку вскочить и кувыркнуться назад, пытаясь куда-то выплеснуть свои чувства.

\- Но ведь Хина-чан и Юу-чан тоже так могут, - смеется он, когда его подхватывают под локти и усаживают на скамейку обратно. – Но Сора просит прощения, ведь…

\- Можно было просто предупредить. Неудивительно, что вы с братцем два сапога пара, Харукава-кун.

\- Ты это слышишь, Сора-кун? Мой братишка притворяется невинной овечкой, а ну щекочи его тоже!

И хохот еще не скоро перестает звенеть яркими цветами. Даже лучи заходящего солнца не могут побороться с трепетным буйством этих красок. И, когда настает время махать рукой на прощание, Сора смотрит на раскрытую ладонь в удивлении. Сора видит снова что-то тонкое и ярко-красное. И Сора знает, что это вовсе не связано с тем, что он видит мир иначе.

***

\- Учитель, а разве бывает так, что твоей родственной душой оказываются два человека?

Сора на самом деле знает, что ему ответят. Но к кому еще ему обратиться с таким необычным вопросом?

\- Родственных душ не бывает, Сора, - голос учителя мягкий и добрый. – Это, конечно, звучит как красивая сказка, но вера в нее может разбить тебе сердце.

Сора кивает послушно, в этот раз не выдавая то, что в очередной раз заметил ложь. Разумеется, учитель не считает так на самом деле. Просто за словами его кроется обида, серая, горькая. Сора лишь надеется, что учитель как самый настоящий волшебник сможет однажды ее преодолеть.

А еще Сора знает, что как бы учитель ни старался быть строгим, ему сложно отказать любимому ученику.

\- Ты это не о мальчиках из Twink случайно говоришь? - вот, он спрашивает возясь за столом над новым экспериментом, будто бы небрежно. – Ты очень с ними подружился за это время…

\- Да-да! – Сора кивает с улыбкой. – Хина-чан и Юу-чан замечательные! Соре нравится быть с ними и их цветами, хо-хо ~

\- Хммм…

Сора смеется тихонько. Он легко может объяснить учителю, что есть большая разница. И что он ни на что не променяет цвета и эмоции, что дарит ему Switch. Держась за руки с учителем и семпаем, Сора чувствует себя защищенным и не боится ступать по дороге непонятного ему мира. Но цвет ревности у учителя слишком забавно капризный, чтобы можно было удержаться и не поддразнить его. Совсем чуть-чуть.

\- На самом деле, если бы, ЕСЛИ БЫ, все эти истории были правдой, то это могло бы быть логично…

Сора спрыгивает со стула, чтобы послушать внимательно.

\- Говорят ведь, что у близнецов одна душа на двоих.

Рука Соры сама в кулак сжимается, и ему хочется выше потолка прыгнуть.

\- Как два желтка в одном яйце, да?

\- Что, прости?

\- Соре семпай рассказывал! – ноги сами влетают в сброшенные до этого туфли. – Что такое иногда случается! Разобьешь яйцо, а там два желтка!

Лицо учителя сложно описать, когда он поворачивается к Соре, уже стоящему на пороге.

\- Зачем вообще нужно было о подобном говорить?..

\- Сора не знает ~ И сейчас Соре нужно бежать!

Соре очень хочется увидеть ребят, с которыми он, оказывается, связан. Не только этой горящей теплом красной нитью, что от его мизинца тянется вдаль чтобы разойтись в разные стороны, но никогда не переставая быть целой. Соре нравится быть связанными с ними смехом. А еще, больше всего, Соре нравится, когда они втроем держатся за руки. Тогда, верится ему, они будут способны сотворить для себя и других самое невероятное волшебство.

Он уже чувствует, что достиг цели, но пол школьного коридора и правда слишком скользкий, чтобы по нему можно было бегать, и…

Звон грохота падения и удивленных вскриков, вырывается наружу из раскрытых настежь окон.

\- Сора-кун?!

\- Харукава-кун, что такое?!

Сора машет рукой, приветствуя сидящих на полу близнецов и сгоняя яркие искры, танцующие перед глазами.

\- Хе-хе ~ Сора так торопился увидеть Хину-чана и Юу-чана, что немного увлекся. Соре немного стыдно.

\- Ну, это, конечно, приятно, но к чему подобная спешка?

\- Сомневаюсь, что мы с братцем куда-то от тебя денемся, Харукава-кун.

Сора это знает на самом деле. Поэтому он просто радостно хватает каждого за запястье и тянет, помогая встать. Красная нить шуршит мягким сиянием, обещая ему то, во что Сора и так давно верит.

\- Это пока секрет, - объявляет он весело.

И не страшится ничуть даже пытки щекоткой, мысли о которой уже назревают в горящих так по-разному и так одинаково зеленых глазах.


End file.
